Song of the lioness trailers
by Psychiatrist13
Summary: I am doing trailer for all of the books. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

_Black_

_Fantasy Music_

In the time of knights and dragons

_Bird's eye view of Corus_

Were all dreams can be reborn

ALAN: I want to be a knight

Were all life seems perfect.

_Picturesque of the king and queen_

There is one small problem

ALAN: I'm a girl

Will only make it harder.

_Faster music_

_Myles__grabs Alan's shoulders_

MYLES: Can't you see he's dying!

Only one has the courage.

_Jonathon and Alan fighting in the black city. _

To become the lioness and make history.

_Alan kisses Jonathon's hand. _

ALAN: My life and sword is yours, Highness

_The first adventure title and release date. _

_Black_


	2. In the hand of the goddess

_Fades in._

Alanna is in her first year as a squire. But an unexpected surprise awaits just around the corner.

_Mother Goddess walks in the forest towards the fire._

ALANNA: That's impossible you-you can't be-

GODDESS: And why not?

While other things await her.

GEORGE: I love ye.

_Alex lunges for her at a deadly rate. Them smiles and says sorry. _

Will she be able to save those she loves...

_Alanna walks into Roger's study and sees the wax figures._

Before it is too late?

THE WHOLE CROWD IN THE MESS HALL: So mote it be

_Deadly music starts Alanna is in the ordeal and faces her worst fears._

_In the hand of the goddess title and release date. _


	3. The woman who rides like a man

**I hope this is a good trailer I don't really like this book very much and have only read it about 2 times. **

**Thank you Evilstrawberry, Pink Squishy Llama, Mage of Dragons, Prince Jonathon's Lover, Hidden Fairy, lil-tortallian-mage, and Sakuyo the Trickster Goddess for your reviews. **

_Black_

_Thriller music starts._

Things are changing dramatically.

ALI MUKHTAB: The end of my life draws near. Before I complete my last illness Prince Jonathon must become the voice of the tribes.

_Coram and Alanna fight desert bandits._

Bad things are coming.

_Her sword broke landing in the sand._

MAN: I am Halef Seif, headman of the Bloody hawk tribe, of the people called Bazhir.

SHAMAN: She mocks our ways!

HALEF SEIF: It is trial by combat.

_Hakim and Alanna face each other in the sand, people watch in the background._

Will the Lioness of Tortall choose between things she never thought were possible?

_Tortall comes into view and she walks into the Dancing Dove. George walks down the stairs. _

GEORGE: And I've been thinkin' you forgot me. Tan and fit and wearin' the clothes of the bazhir.

ALI MUKHTAB: Poor Woman Who Rides Like a Man. You know so much and nothing at all.

Will she fulfill the things she set out to do?

_The woman who rides like a man title and release date. _

_Fades out_

**Thank you Evilstrawberry, Pink Squishy Llama, Mage of Dragons, Prince Jonathon's Lover, Hidden Fairy, lil-tortallian-mage, and Sakuyo the Trickster Goddess for your reviews. **


	4. Lioness Rampant

**Thank-you contagiously funny, Sir Alanna of Conte, Allison, Dark.Angel.of.tortal-007, Fish Monkeys, Yaw, glockbell, and Sera dy Relandrant, Bram, Phoenix fanatic, and XxDarkMoonxX, for your reviews. **

**Hidden Fairy: For this one I decided that George and Alanna aren't going to kiss because if I would make the movie I would want there to be a couple of surprises and hat would be one.**

**Sera dy Relandent: thank you for the suggestion of Props and whole scenes. I might later on pick famous people as the characters and maybe do a poll or something. But if I did whole scenes then I would end up writing the whole movie. And I am not smart enough to do it. **

**And yes I might do POTS and The Immortal series but I will put more time it and it will probably be longer. **

_Black_

_Clanging of swords and distant music_

Alanna has come back for the last time and in full strength.

_Liam and Alanna drop their weapons and put their hands up in the air. Buri leads them to Thayet. _

With a new sweet heart.

LIAM: "I'll tell you someday, kitten-if you're very good."

_Alanna punched her bed._

ALANNA: I hate him!

_Liam pulled the lioness into his arms and stroked her hair._

And a new set of goals.

RAOUL: You know how vain Thom is and at a court ball he lost his temper because Delia of Eldorne said he couldn't rise up the dead…

ALANNA: Roger, he brought Roger back.

_Thom sat in a chair and Roger walked in._

RAUOL: Jon as got authority to send messengers all over the Great Road

ALANNA: But I thought only the King…King Roald is dead?

JONATHON NARRATING: Let's just hope Alanna brings us the Dominion Jewel.

_Music grows louder…_

And the Lioness has her work cut out for her.

ALEX: Say farewell Lioness.

_Alex smiles sweetly as he leveled his sword point at her throat. _

ROGER: With silver and stone I made thee; With Gift and blood I bound thee; With my name I call thee!

_Lightning struggles out of her grasp. _

Will she be able to fight until the very end?

_Lioness Rampant title and release date. _

_Black _


End file.
